Look Alike
by YamixMuffin
Summary: It is said that in the world everyone has a twin. So why does mine have to be a criminal wanted by half the gangs in the country? RyouxBakura in later chapters possibly


**A/N Hey guys. If you've clicked onto this then woohoo! If you actually read it then double woohoo! Haha well this took me a month to get up the guts to publish it. I am not sure if it is very good so if it sucks... tell me so I can take it down and not embarass myself. Thanks!**

As always, the alarm went off too soon. Just as I had finally gotten comfortable, the god-forsaken alarm made itself known. The sound permeated through the entire room. If there is one noise in the world I hate, it is the sound of an alarm clock. Even if it was just on a tv commercial I would cringe. I rolled onto my side, yawning widely as I switched off the offending clock. I rubbed my eyes and face trying to wake myself up. It didn't work, it never did.

By the time I had crawled out of bed, I was already running late. I did not have enough time the night before to do the laundry so I pulled on a uniform I had worn last week. Going along with the whole 'Make everything in life difficult for Ryou' theme of the day, the shirt and pants were wrinkled terribly. I sighed and changed quickly, my feet sensitive to the ice-like feel of the wooden floor.

_Mondays._ I shuddered as I strode into the kitchen, nearly falling over as I slid, curtousy of my socks. I caught myself on the counter jamming my foot against the cabinents below. I gritted my teeth and took in a deep breath. Needless to say, I am not a morning person.

I switched the coffee maker on but it did not react. I checked to make sure it was plugged in and it was. So I plugged it into another outlette and tried the switch again. Still no response. So I did the only logical thing that the situation called for. I chucked the coffee maker across the room. As I should have guessed, it broke, spilling water and coffee grouts onto my homework. This was one of those mornings when I would have given anything to just crawl back into bed and cry.

I sighed heavily and reproachfully stepped across the floor to the 'disaster area'. I gave the remnants of the machine a begrudging glare and pulled the remnants of my homework from beneath the mess.

I had been awake for ten minutes and already I had sustained several injuries, broken my semi-new coffee machine, and destroyed my homework. I carried the papers between two fingers to where my backpack sat. Fortunately I faced no hardships in taking out a folder and placing my paper inside of it, hoping it would dry without a problem.

No morning, especially this one could be endured without coffee. I had already developed a dull ache in my head from lack of caffeign.

_There is a cafe over by the school._ I thought hopefully, the only bright thought that had presented itself this morning. I looked over at the clock noting the time. _I still have thirty minutes. _A slight bit of optimism broke through my mood.

After brushing my teeth and making sure I had everything with me, I left the house without experiencing another near-death encounters. On the way out, I grabbed a handful of change along with my wallet, planning on using the afore mentioned coins to buy some chips or something at school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My mood had lifted considerably upon meeting the good weather. Hopefully this was a sign that things were going to get better. Mondays had always been the worst day of the week. _Tusdays are pretty bad too._ I thought with only half hearted bitterness as I approached the cafe doors. I reached back to lift my backpack up unable to process why I could not find the strap. Realization hit with overwhelming dread. I had left my backpack at home. I shook my head laughing as I jogged back to my house, unlocking the door and grabbing my backpack. I looked around the house quickly to ensure that I had not forgotten something else.

A bit breathless I headed back out the door, too much time having gone by. I turned a corner walking at a brisk pace.

Ten minutes from the time the tardy bell would ring, I finally found a Starbucks. _The World's most overpriced coffee._ I thought as I opened the doors, the smell of fresh coffee wafting around me. Coffee shops always had this college-like atmosphere to them. Had I not been so pressed for time, I would have loved to have stayed around longer. I slid over the counter taking a sample of pumpkin bread as I waited for my turn.

"Good morning. What can I do for you?" a woman greeted me cheerfully. I returned her smile and checked the menu quickly deciding on a light mocha coffee.

I sat in a table off to the side waiting for my order to be ready. While waiting, I pulled out my recently destroyed homework to check the damage. It was a bit water stained and coated with coffee grounds, but it could still be read. I sighed in relief, at least I wouldn't have to redo that one. I flipped through anothe folder assuring myself that the rest of my homework was in there as well.

The woman called my number breaking me out of my frantic search for my chemistry lab.

"Thank you and have a nice day." she held out my drink and a napkin. I opened my mouth to thank her but the cuckoo clock on the wall interupted me. I now had five minutes before class started.

"Ahh thanks um keep the change." I shouted sprinting out of the door, a bit of coffee scorching my hands as it spilled out from the jerky movements. My backpack made it difficult to run. I heard several people laugh. People were kind and moved aside.

I burst into class mere seconds before the bell rang and took my newly assigned seat in the front of the room. I had been caught about twenty too many times finnishing the next class's homework. My hands were burning from the coffee that I had yet to take a drink of. I set my backpack on the floor, taking out my notebook and setting my drink on the desk along side it. I flashed a 'Hello Ms. Inter. I am not really late so you cannot yell at me today' smile and swallowed half the remainder of the drink in one gulp.

Ms. Inter started dragging on and on about the periodic table of elements. It did not take long for the previous exhaustion to filter in. I had worked a double shift at the convinience store the night before. I ended up watching the sun come up while trying to finnish my history assignment that Mr. Smithe had already extended the deadline for once. After school I had ecology club. That gave me service hours and I needed twenty in order to be allowed to participate in Driver's Ed. I rested my head on my shoulders feeling overwhelmed. I needed vacation and it was only October.

"Are you alright. You look half dead." Yugi whispered when Ms. Inter turned to the chalkboard. I lifted my head up and forced a smile onto my face.

"Yes. I am fine. I am just a bit tired." I answered and started copying down the notes.

"Don't you sleep anymore?" Yugi chided. "If I didn't know you better I would think you were stoned with the way you look." he teased.

"Work is taking its tole on me." I shrugged.

"Then why don't you quit?" he rose an eyebrow.

I shrugged smiling a bit. Yugi laughed quietly and went back to paying attention to Ms Inter. I tried to do the same but my mind started wandering and I dozed off, coffee having never done its work. Today was a double perios of chemistry, another thing that made Mondays more horrible.

The bell rang at long last, ripping me out of my much needed sleep and teling me to go to lunch. I had third lunch, it was ten in the morning. It was more like a second breakfast. I stepped into the lunch line being careful not to bump into anyone. I reached into my pocket and found with dread that the small hole in my pocket was now large enough for the wallet to fall out, and it had.

I stalked back to the table I sit at during lunch waiting for the others to arrive. The lunch room quickly filled with students. I twirled a strand of hair absent-mindedly waiting to spot one of my friends. Yugi, Jounouchi, and Honda made there way to the table talking and laughing about some thing unknown to me.

"Hey Ryou." Jounouchi greeted and took a seat opposite me.

"Good morning Jounouchi." I answered.

Soon the three had returned to the conversation, apparently about Duel Monsters. I added in a bit but found myself drifting into my own thoughts once again. Now that the initial morning was over, things were calming down and falling back in to place. I also now had time to resume my napping.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I loped into the locker room dreading the upcoming gym class. It wasn't that I was out of shape or terrible at sports or anything like that, the teacher was just a jerk. I had been ridiculed to no end about struggling to climb that wretched rope. I rubbed my still aching hands together at the remembrence.

I shut my gym locker and headed over to the gym. This was the first gym class the day had to offer. Normally the class would wait outside of the gym until Mr. Karita came and unlocked it. I tried the door out of habit and it opened. I was not the first one to enter the gym. I leaned against the wall waiting for the others to file in.

The others around me were asking where Mr. Karita could be. He was never late. Another student pushed himself into the gym colliding with me and sending me stumbling backwards. I tripped over my foot and bumped into the wheel that controlled lowered the ropes. It turned with a surprising amount of ease. When it dropped to the ground I found out why.

Mr. Karita dropped to the floor, the rope strung tightly around his neck. His mouth was open to an unhuman extent, blood pooling inside of it. I had to turn away, unable to examine to gruesome details any more. The gym was dead silent aside from the steady plip plip of blood dripping on the floor.

"Woah that's sick. Look at his hands." someone exclaimed in awe.

"How the hell did his leg turn that way?" another asked. More comments, some lurid, some disturbing errupted from the class.

The gym door opened and a short gasp was heard. I turned to see the assistant principal standing there. She backed out of the door and began shouting for security in a panic-stricken voice. Footsteps were heard coming closer in the hallway, some students, the rest faculty and security. After a few moments of silence one of the guards turned to us.

"Boys you need to leave the gym now." he ordered as the others began ushering us out. My stomach was churning uncontrolably. I hated to see the expressions of everyone around me.

An announcement went through the school dismissing all of the students. Not soon after the announcement was heard, police sirens sounded in the distance.

"You need to leave the school now." one of the security guards ordered pointing towards the door. I was still too stunned to move. Others pushed past until I was able to get my senses together and leave.

A block from my house I realized that I had left my backpack and regular clothes in the locker room. Depending on how long this took, it could be up to a week before the school was reopened. I couldn't leave my cell phone in there. I turned back around, my stomach in a knot. I weaved in between my classmates. I had been a decent distance away from the school that was now surrounded by police.

"What are you doing here son?" An officer asked turning to face me as though I were holding a weapon and clad in leather instead of my gym uniform.

"I have to get my backpack." I mumbled "My phone s in there." I added as an explanation. He motioned towards to the door and followed alongside me.

"Hurry it up." he ordered. I nodded and quickened my pace. He kept up alongside me making me feel self-concscious. I finally made it to the locker room and pulled out my backpack deciding against changing.

"Sorry about that." I smiled and rushed out of the door, the ammount of security having tripled since I entered. I recieved no reply. As I strode back to the sidewalk I could hear the radios going off, each saying something that made my blood run cold. Every radio seemed to blare the name "Bakura"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I flicked off the TV and stretched out on the couch. It had been two days since that scene in the gym. I hate to admit it, but I was really creeped out. I had not told anyone that the radio had said my name. I tried to assure myself that they were only saying my name because I had gone back into the school. Since then, I had had someone over at my house as much as I could. This was the first time that I had been alone.

Through the past two days every student at the school had been "interviewed". That's what they called it. The police were acting like every one of us could have been the murderer. I suppose that made sense. They had not goten a single lead.

I rolled onto my side and looked out of the window. My dad had called from Egypt earlier that day after hearing about this on the internet. He had news alerts from where I lived installed onto his laptop so he would know what was going on here. I stayed on the phone with him for a long time wishing that he were at least on the same continent as me.

The fog was rolling around so thickly outside that I felt like I was living inside of a house surrounded by clouds. It made me feel like I was cut off from the entire world. That did little to put me at ease. I caught sight of the overflowing trash can in the kitchen. I had not taken out the garbage since the contents of my fridge were raided thanks to Jounouchi.

_Nothing is going to happen. Quit acting like an idiot and take out the garbage._

I swung my feet over the edge of the couch and sat up, waiting for the feeling of vertigo to subside. I stood to my feet and slipped on a pair of shoes stepping into the kitchen and lifted the bag out of the can, tying it up.

I opened the back door and locked it. I was not going to make the same mistake all those people in horror movies made by leaving my door open for the killers to walk right in. _This is not a horror movie Ryou._ I scolded myself dropping the key into my pocket anyway.

I pulled open the door to my alley, the latch refusing to turn correctly. That thing always stuck. I finally managed to open the alley gate door and leapt over the small step tossing the bag into the dumpster. I stood in the alley for a bit, just looking around trying to test my courage and prove to myself that I was completely safe.

The alley had been dark for a while. The street light had blown out a few weeks ago. Everyone appreciated the lack of light shining through their windows, so no one called to get it fixed. The neighborhood was really safe. It was a close-knit community. I knew everyone and everyone knew me. I started feeling more at ease and felt foolish for having been so frightened.

I turned back to the gate and stepped back into my backyard pulling the gate shut behind me. As usual it stuck and didn't shut all the way. I pulled harder on it but it wouldn't even move. I let up on it and stepped forward, still holding onto the handle. The door pulled backwards sharply sending me flying forward. I tripped over the step tumbling into the alley. Before I could hit the ground someone had seized my forearm and pulled me completely out of my backyard. I gasped looking up and trying to steady myself.

"Got him." someone shouted. I heard a car start and tried to pull away while attempting to see one of their faces. I prayed that this was just some sick joke from one of my friends. The fog made that impossible.

"Let go!" I demanded with as much force as possible. It came out sounding like a desperate plea. I twisted around and pulled towards the gate. My captor slammed my head into the street light post sending pain searing through my head. My sight was blurred by black spots and flashes of light.

I felt myself being dragged backwards. I panicked and tried to pull away again. Every time I moved pain shot through my head. My head was swimming, vision fading in and out of focus. At seeing the car less than a foot from me I broke into another desperate attempt to get away. I thrashed around and kicked doing whatever I could to pull myself free.

Something solid collided with the back of my head repeatedly until I lost consciousness completely. I was terrified to find where I would be when I woke up again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first thing I noticed was the searing pain in my head. It felt like, well, I had just had my head smashed into a wall. I suppose that made sense. I reached to rub my head but was unable to move my arms. That did not worry me right away. I thought I was still just numb from sleep.

I started becoming aware of the very cold surface I was sitting on. I shifted slightly trying to get more comfortable. The surface was unyieldingly hard. I could not understand why my bed felt like a cement floor. My eyes snapped open as the previous night's events flooded back with painful speed.

It was all but impossible to see. The room was lit so poorly that I could barely see three inches in front of me. My arms were strung up above me. I pulled at the ropes again but to no avail. I sat in a shocked silence for a bit, my mind still trying to work out the implications of this situation. My heart started pounding heavily against my chest.

I tried to stand, but with the way my arms were tied, I could not stand without my arms being twisted painfully behind me. I dropped back down to my knees.

"Hello?" I called, instantly wishing I had stayed quiet. I had just been abducted by some group of people, and now I was alerting all of them that I was awake. _I must be a genius._ I thought sarcastically, panic pulling at my mind. Fortunately, everything remained silent. I was alone in here. I let out my breath and tried to lean against the wall but was unable to thanks to my arms.

I pulled again at the ropes binding my arms but only managed to make my wrists hurt. My eyes began adjusting to the light. I was able to see that my arms were tied to a set of bars behind me. The door was on the opposite side of the room to my right.

My heart leapt to my throat as I heard a key being worked into the knob. The door creaked open. I turned my head away, my eyes burning from the sudden onslaught of light.

"So you're awake?" a voice sneered in front of me. I looked up, still squinting from the light.

"Y-yes." I nodded, hoping that if I was polite then nothing would happen.

"This is Bakura?" another voice asked, disgust dripping from their voice. I was both offended and confused. I could not undersand why they knew my name, or why they seemed dissapointed that I was who I was. At first I thought these were the police. That would explain why they knew my name. I dispelled the thought instantly.

"He looks more like a scared kid than a pyschopathic gang lord." a third commented, nudging my face with his foot. I could feel the dirt and grime from his shoe smearing on my face. It made me want to retch. _That is because I am!_ I thought miserably, my throat too constrained to speak. The group errupted into a chorus of laughter. I was still unsure of the actual number, I estimated about four or five.

"Don't be an idiot. It's probably another act." someone, who I assumed was the leader of this, scolded the others.

I wished that I could see what even one of them looked like. But with the light from the doorway behind them, they looked like silhouettes of people.

"So what're we going to do with him?" the first voice asked. My breath hitched in my throat at the smirk that spread across the leader's face. He dropped to one knee and pulled a pocketknife from his pocket, flicking it open slowly.

"Let's just say he'd better be ready to cooperate." He smirked dragging the knife from just below the corner of my eye to below my ear. He opened his mouth to say something but was interupted by crashing and shouting coming from outside of the doorway. All of them rushed to the door. The leader tried to put the knife into his back pocket but missing and dropping it to the floor. He followed the others at a quick jog.

When I was sure that they were not coming back right then, I bent over trying to catch the knife in my mouth. It lay just out of reach. I continued looking from the knife to the door, positive that someone would come back. _I am going to die I am going to die I am going to die._ It was like in one of those dreams when you are too afraid to move. I finally pulled my senses back together and used my foot to drag the knife within reach.

After several more failed attempts I lifted the knife, the blade cutting my lip. I resisted the urge to drop the weapon to the ground knowing that I would not have another chance. I worked on cutting the rope with the knife, my eyes all but watering up from the blade cutting into my lip.

Finally the rope snapped and my arm was free. I switched the knife to my hand and cut free my other arm. _What do I do now? If I go out there I'll run into them. If I stay, they'll come back. _My heart was in my throat. I chose to run. I could hear shouting continuing from the doorway. I prayed that this would give me enough time to slip out unoticed.

I kept as low to the ground as possible, hoping that this would make some sort of difference. I rounded a corner and peeked into the scene. There were around twenty people fighting. Blood was everywhere. The scent was so strong that it was gagging me. My mind was still too groggy from the jolts of pain that seared through my body and the fear that had me all but paralyzed. The only thing I could manage to figure out was: G_et out of here or you're dead. _

I pulled back and stepped silently back into the hallway. There had to be a back door. The house was huge. It took a great ammount of willpower to not simply sprint down a hallway. I knew that would be suicide.

I cringed as the floors creaked at my every step. The shouts were steadily growing louder and louder, some accompanied my gunshots. Every corner I came upon I was sure that someone would be there. Fortunately, I was always wrong. At last, a door was in sight. I raced forward willing the door to be unlocked. The door had other plans. The handle refused to budge. My heart dropped to my feet. I still had the knife in my hand and began working at the door. There was no hope of finding a second unguarded door.

I slid the knife between the door and the frame, trying to hammer away the lock. I wanted to just give up and throw the knife and run. Had the lock not cracked then, I would have. I took hold of the handle and pulled on the door, putting all of my strength into it. The door opened reluctantly, the hinges creaking and whining the whole way. I burst out of the door. I did not know where I was going, I just wanted to put as much distance between myself and that place as possible. I ran for what seemed to be miles, though I knew that it couldn't have been that far.

Everything blurred together in the darkness and fog, I prayed that my presence was masked by the fog as well. My foot got caught on the curb sending me plumetting towards the ground. I hit the cement hard and stayed down trying to regain my breath. _At least i'm out of there._ I smiled, my breath finally coming evenly. My head was still aching, but my adrenaline was pumping so hard that it was hardly recognizable.

"He went this way. No you idiot." I heard someone shout. My heart stopped. They had found me already.

I looked over my shoulder unable to see anything. I rose to my feet and ran forward, it was my best bet. If I could find a public area I was safe. It became harder and harder to move my feet. My head was throbbing painfully, colors clouding my vision. I had a stitch in my side that was making every impossible breath cause me more greif.

My hands hit the wall in front of me. _No. Oh God no. _I stumbled backwards, footsteps splashing through the puddles behind me. I turned to see the silhouettes of two people closing in. I darted forward hoping to catch them off guard. As I passed them, one caught me by my hair and pulled me back.

"Thought you'd get away that easily?" the one who held me taunted, gripping my hair tighter. I cringed but remained silent. "Guess you should consider yourself lucky. After that stunt I could just kill you here."

I closed my eyes trying to think clearly but the only thought I could manage was _I am going to die._

"Not gonna say anything?" another voice jeered with an edge of irritation to his voice.

My voice failed me and my mind could no logner process anything. I opened my eyes hoping to find some window of oppurtunity to escape. My eyes were blurred by fog and the colors swimming in front of my eyes. I was going to die and I couldn't even stay conscious to see it happen. If only my head would stop hurting so badly, then maybe I could think of something. My body had chosen the perfect time to crash from the adrenaline rush.

"I'm sick of this. Let's just kill him." the one who held me by my hair growled all but lifting me into the air as he withdrew a gun from his pocket with his free hand.

"Sucks to be you Bakura." the other laughed as I felt the cool metal against my head. My heart jumped to my throat. I heard the gun fire and squeezed my eyes shut. The sound seemed far off. I braced myself but never felt the bullet. I opened my eyes slowly turning as I felt the man release me. I stumbled backwards as he fell, his body being all but completely deviod of a head. The other man turned to run.

The scene was muffled by the sound of a motorcycle. The remaining man looked from me to the alley's exit and chose to run. I tried to follow suit. I took a few steps forward but the exit was blocked off by the motorcycle that had arrived. I watched, stepping backwards as the bike drew nearer never slowing down.

A hand extended from the bike, grabbing my arm. _Not again._ I pulled back trying to find my voice and scream for help. Another round of bullets fred from behind the bike, each missing both me and the guy.

"Jump if you want to live." The one who had my hand ordered. I looked past him and behind me and decided my best chance was to do what he said. I plunged myself into the air, the man on the bike pulling me onto it as well. "Hold on tight." It sounded like he was laughing. I nodded and clung onto him.

The engine screamed as we pulled out of the alley, dodging some pursuers and causing others to fall. I closed my eyes not wanting to see anymore.

It seemed like hours before the bike finally slowed to a stop. I opened my eyes and looked up wondering what I had gotten myself into.

"Who are you?" I asked. The man took off his helmet, a mound of white hair falling from it. He looked almost exactly like me. A smirk rose to his face.

"I'm Bakura."

**And so I am finally done with the first chapter. You guys think (1)there should be more chapters (2) I need to take down this chapter and story completely or (3) just end it here. I really appreciate feedback, well who doesn't? Soo say what you want to say and don't spare my feelings. Thanks a lot. Se ya~**


End file.
